


Challenge Accepted

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Writing Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Misha and Richard are bored during a convention night, so Misha gets on Tumblr.





	Challenge Accepted

It was nearly two in the morning when Rob finally called it a night, stumbling out the door and heading to his room.  Misha and Richard hollered their goodbyes to their friend, complete with a salute from Richard.

They laughed for a few minutes, Rob’s flustered face replaying in their minds after they’d finished telling their last dirty joke.  Misha drained the dregs from his tumbler, setting the empty glass on the table next to him.

“I’m so glad our flight isn’t for a couple more days,” he said, leaning his head back against his chair as he relaxed.  Richard nodded in agreement, taking a sip from his beer.

“Yeah, all these losers have to get up in the morning.  You and me, we’re the smart ones here,” Richard said, toasting toward Misha with his bottle before draining the end.

The two sat in companionable silence for a minute, Misha stretching out in the chair and Richard laid out on his bed.  This is how many convention nights ended: the two of them, sometimes others as well, just sitting and enjoying each other’s company.  It was amazing that the show had so many people who were actually  _friends_ , so that these convention weekends were actually a lot of fun.

“Oh my God,” Misha suddenly said, sitting upright.

“You mean Oh my Chuck,” Richard teased, laughing at his own joke.

“Yeah, whatever,” Misha replied, pulling his phone from his pocket.  “You’ll never guess what those crazies on tumblr are saying, dude.”

Richard shook his head at Misha, having had this conversation a million times before.  “I still don’t get why you go on there, Mish. They just fantasize about our lives and the characters we play – they blur those lines so much that it’s impossible to look at.  You’re gonna make yourself crazy.”

Misha shrugged, knowing that Richard was right but also loving that he was able to take a peek into the lives of his fans like this.  “They’re fascinating, Rich.  Really. And you know how awesome they are at writing sex, I mean come on.  They write me with a fucking six pack, dude.  Who doesn’t want that self-esteem booster?”

Richard laughed, knowing that Misha had a point.  “Yeah, but really.  Who in their right mind would think a short dude like me could climb a tree like Jared?”

Misha laughed, still scrolling through his phone.  “Here it is!” he said, getting out of his chair and moving to sit by Richard so that he could see his screen.  “ _30 Sex Positions the SPN Cast Should Include in the Show,”_  he read, clicking on the post to pull it up.  He started scrolling, letting Richard read for himself, pausing at every gif on the list.

“Damn,” Richard breathed, the intense detail of the post shocking to him.  “They really get into it, don’t they?”

Misha nodded, continuing with the scrolling.  “I don’t really know how they do it, dude.  They write in such vivid detail, it’s crazy.  I don’t think I could ever write about sex like these kids do.”

Richard sat back, looking at Misha.  “Challenge accepted!” he yelled, diving off the bed into his backpack.  He came back with two pens and a notebook, tearing off a piece for Misha.

“What?” Misha asked, holding the offered pen and paper in his hands.  

“Dude, let’s try. Write me a story, I’ll write you one, and then we’ll see how hard it really is,” Richard explained.  “Pun  _totally_ intended, by the way.”

Misha laughed, grabbing the hotel’s information notebook for a hard surface to write on.  “Sounds like fun.  Are we just writing straight up sex, or what?”

Richard shrugged, pen already to paper.  “Whatever you want, dude.”

Misha shrugged back and started writing.  This wasn’t terribly weird for him – he’d done quite a few strange sexual activities in his day, so he had lots of ideas of what to write – but he’d never really talked with Richard much about it all.

First time for everything, he supposed.

They wrote in companionable silence for a while, before Richard huffed.  “This is harder than I thought.  What’s a better word, thrust or hump?”

Misha laughed out loud, eyes crinkling at the sides.  “Oh my God, Rich.  You’re really getting into this, aren’t you?”

Richard mumbled something and shrugged, throwing his notepad on the bed in frustration.  “I’m done.  You done?”

Misha looked at what he’d written, really just a lead-up to sex, all foreplay, and nodded.  “Sure, Rich.  I’m done.”

Misha turned to Richard, nodding toward the notepad.  “Let’s hear it, then.”

“Wha-um-what?” Richard sputtered, grabbing his notepad and holding it to his chest.  

“You said we’d write these for each other, right?  I want to hear yours, and you can hear mine,” Misha explained, motioning for Richard to read what he’d written.

“You first,” he blurted out, so Misha sat up.

“Okay then,” Misha said, clearing his throat.  “I didn’t get too far, mind you.

> _Gabriel-_

“Oh, by the way, I did a Gabriel and Castiel story, hope you don’t mind,” Misha interrupted himself before he could even begin.  Richard nodded, eyes wide at what he was getting himself into.

> _Gabriel touched Castiel’s arm and zapped them to a bedroom, one Castiel had never seen before._
> 
> _“What are we doing here, brother?” Castiel asked, the question in his eyes._
> 
> _“I think you know, Castiel,” was all Gabriel responded, closing the gap between them and grabbing on to the lapels of Castiel’s trench coat, pulling him in for a bruising kiss.  Castiel was so surprised that his mouth opened in a gasp, letting Gabriel’s tongue explore his mouth.  For a moment Castiel was perfectly still, but once he realized what was happening he wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him even closer._
> 
> _“See, Cassie, you want this too,” Gabriel whispered against Castiel’s lips before kissing him more, hands getting to work on removing Castiel’s clothes._
> 
> _They were a rustle of clothes and skin, both angels eager to get the other naked.  When finally they stood before each other, both nude and obviously aroused, they were frozen.  The weight of the moment hung over them and they calmed for a moment._

Richard adjusted his position on the bed next to Misha, but Misha pretended not to notice.

> _Finally Castiel reached out, fingertips brushing along Gabriel’s thick cock.  When Gabriel only gasped in response, Castiel closed his hand around Gabriel, squeezing tentatively before pulling the angel toward him by his erection._

Richard had to adjust himself in his jeans at that thought, Misha wishing he could pause his reading to do the same.

> _They came chest to chest, cocks smushed between their stomachs, lined up next to each other.  Castiel reached around Gabriel to his ass, using the leverage he found there to slide their erections together._
> 
> _Groans left both of their lips before they could help it, and then it was a frenzy of rutting against one another, lips locked in another heated kiss…_

“And that’s as far as I got,” Misha said, clearing his throat and adjusting his position to hopefully hide his erection.  He looked over at Richard who was breathing a bit heavily, nodding at Misha’s story.

“Yep,” Richard said. “You’re a much better writer than me.”

Misha threw his paper down and faced Richard on the bed, crossing his legs.  “Nope, you don’t get out of it that easily.  Let’s hear it.”

Richard turned bright red, looking back at his notepad nervously.  “Well, ah, okay.  I uh, I wrote us.”

Misha’s eyebrows shot up, surprised.  “Like Misha and Rich, us?”

Richard nodded, staring at his paper.  Misha grinned to himself, eager to see what his friend had come up with.

“I, uhm…just went straight for it, I suppose,” Richard said, eyes looking over what he’d written.  

“Rich, come on…show me what you’ve got,” Misha encouraged, choosing his words carefully.  Richard looked up at him once more before nodding and reading.

> _Rich tore the clothes from Misha’s body, tired of the teasing he’d been getting all day.  All he wanted was to feel Misha’s skin, his muscles, his dick.  When Misha was naked, Rich pushed him against the nearest wall before kissing his way down his body, finally kneeling on the floor with Misha’s dick in his face._

Misha gulped, noticing the bulge in Richard’s jeans.  Was the other man really that into the idea of them together?

> _He took Misha in hand, pumping a few times before swallowing him down, the tip of Misha’s dick hitting the back of Rich’s throat.  Misha let Rich suck him for a minute before pulling him up, kissing him before pushing them to the bed._
> 
> _“Want you, Rich,” Misha said, grabbing lube and a condom.  “Want you to fuck me.”_

Misha almost interrupted him there to repeat those words to him in real life, his cock pressing uncomfortably at the zipper of his pants at Richard’s words.  He let him continue, however, wanting to see how the rest of the story played out.

> _Rich groaned at Misha’s words, taking the lube and turning Misha around so that the man was on all fours on the bed.  Quickly he prepared Misha’s hole, making sure he was ready before quickly stripping himself and putting on the condom._
> 
> _Misha turned over as Rich was working, bringing his knees to his chest and beginning to stroke himself.  “Show me what you’ve got, Rich,” Misha said, and Rich nodded._

Fuck, Misha thought to himself.  He really did want to see what Richard had, especially if this kinky mind had been hiding from him this whole time.

> _He lined himself up, pushing into Misha slowly.  His eyes scrunched together at the tight heat that was surrounding him, Misha’s body feeling amazing on his dick.  After being still for a minute, Rich started moving, pumping in and out of Misha with enthusiasm._

“That’s about where I quit…” Richard ended, not willing to look up and meet Misha’s eyes.  He couldn’t believe what he’d just read to his friend – hell, he couldn’t believe what he’d just  _written_.

Shaking his head to get the weirdness out of his mind, he moved to stand up before he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Want you, Rich,” Misha said, repeating the words that Richard had written in his story.  “We can put my story and your story together, if you’d like.  Start out with my foreplay…go straight into yours.  If you want, that is.”

Richard’s head snapped around to meet Misha’s eyes, seeing the honesty there instead of the teasing he’d expected.  Richard gulped, and Misha’s eyes followed the bob of his Adam’s Apple.

Very slowly, Misha leaned forward, pulling the other man toward him.  Their noses brushed together, eyes locked and breathing heavy. Misha opened his mouth, Richard following.  Sensually, their tongues met in a kiss, igniting a fire neither of them had expected.

Little to say, they both got to act out their fantasies that night, saving the notebook for a future convention’s evening entertainment.


End file.
